Consumer access to digital media has progressively moved towards server-based storage solutions, otherwise known as the “cloud.” Consumers benefit from having a single access point for storing and accessing digital media because they are no longer required to maintain separate copies of the digital media over multiple devices. Cloud service providers, however, must maintain and distribute a separate copy of a common digital media for each licensed consumer. Providers now face the challenge of meeting the ever-increasing storage demands of consumers, while staying within the parameters of copyright laws and digital media licensing requirements.